sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Purge (TV series)
| starring = | composer = Tyler Bates | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 18 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | cinematography = | editor = | runtime = | location = New Orleans, Louisiana | company = | distributor = NBCUniversal Television Distribution | channel = USA Network | picture_format = 1080i (HDTV) | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = https://www.usanetwork.com/thepurge }} 'The Purge' is an American anthology horror television series, based on the franchise of the same name and created by James DeMonaco. ''The Purge was first announced in April 2017, and stars Gabriel Chavarria, Hannah Emily Anderson, Jessica Garza, Lili Simmons, Amanda Warren, Colin Woodell and Lee Tergesen, with Cindy Robinson reprising her role as the Purge Emergency Broadcast System, Megan Lewis. The series premiered on September 4, 2018, and the first season consisted of ten episodes. In November 2018, USA Network renewed the show for a second season which premiered on October 15, 2019. Premise With ties to the films, the series revolves around an alternate dystopian United States ruled by a totalitarian government that sanctions a 12-hour period which legalizes all crimes, including vandalism, theft, arson, and murder. The first season follows several seemingly unconnected characters as they experience the night: Miguel Guerrero, a Marine searching for his sister Penelope who has joined a death cult; Jane Barbour, an executive who uses the Purge as an opportunity for revenge; and Jenna and Rick Betancourt, married entrepreneurs who attend a Purge party to seek investment capital from a wealthy Purge supporter. The second season begins just as an annual Purge night is drawing to a close, and follows different characters dealing with the consequences of that night and investigating conspiracies in the year before the next purge. One story involves ex-police officers who have become bank robbers. Another story follows a NFFA detective following a suspicious killing of a scientist friend and discovers many of their peers have also been killed in suspicious circumstances. Other stories include college fraternity members who went out on Purge Night to collect items on a scavenger hunt, before having to defend themselves and dealing with PTSD afterwards, as well as a husband and wife who survive an assailant on Purge Night, only to discover that it was a hitman sent to kill the husband and begin to investigate why. Clear connections between these characters and their stories become apparent as the plot unfolds. Cast Season 1 Main *Gabriel Chavarria as Miguel Guerrero, a US Marine who returns home on Purge Night after receiving a cryptic message from his sister, Penelope. *Jessica Garza as Penelope Guerrero, a member of a cult who pledges to be sacrificed but finds her faith tested when exposed to the realities. She is Miguel's sister. *Amanda Warren as Jane Barbour, a dedicated and hardworking finance professional who is convinced that she has hit an insurmountable glass ceiling at her firm, so she hires a Purge-assassin. *Colin Woodell as Rick Betancourt. After a lifetime of bootstrapping, he is finally climbing the social ladder, but currying favor with the pro-Purge elite presents unexpected challenges to his marriage, as he and his wife must agree on what moral price they'll pay to achieve the American dream. *Hannah Emily Anderson as Jenna Betancourt, an anti-Purge proponent and devoted to charitable causes who is accustomed to locking down on Purge Night. Her choice to venture out for the first time leads to an encounter with violence that forces her to deal with deep truths about herself and her marriage. *Lili Simmons as Lila Stanton, a young, rich, and rebellious woman who refuses to fit in with the pro-Purge socialite crowd. Her confidence and charm mask a vulnerability that will be exposed as she attempts to deal with unfinished business before the sun rises. *Lee Tergesen as Joe Owens, an armored, masked, and seemingly ordinary man who drives through town, intervening in acts of Purge violence while listening to the taped lectures of a motivational life coach. Recurring *Dominic Fumusa as Pete the Cop, a keen eyed, ex-military man and ex-cop with a mysterious past and a dry sense of humor. He is extremely connected and respected by the community and has his finger on the pulse of the city. *William Baldwin as David Ryker, the Managing Partner at Jane's investment firm and her boss. Confident and powerful, David leads his team with alacrity and intelligence. He appears to be a big Jane supporter but in fact may be standing in the way of her career advancement. David also harbors a Purge Night secret. *Fiona Dourif as Good Leader Tavis, a cultist who leads her followers into danger on Purge Night. *Reed Diamond as Albert Stanton, one of the New Founding Fathers of America. He is Ellie's husband. *Andrea Frankle as Ellie Stanton, one of the New Founding Fathers of America. She is Albert's wife. *Paulina Gálvez as Catalina, Stanton family's maid. She becomes an ally for Jenna. *Adam Stephenson as Mark Cantoff, one of Jane's subordinates. *Jessica Miesel as Alison, one of Jane's subordinates. *Alyshia Ochse as Anya, Jane's co-worker. *Dylan Arnold as Henry Bodreaux, a drug addict. He is Penelope's ex-boyfriend. *Christopher Berry as Rex, a collector of the Carnival of Flesh. *Dane Rhodes as Carmanuce Cascone, Pete's friend. *Allison King as Eileen, a woman rescued by Joe on Purge night. She is the representative of the factory Joe was working. *Garrett Kruithof as Kick Charlie, a man rescued by Joe on Purge night. He is Joe's childhood bully. *Kelly Murtagh as Paige, a woman kidnapped by Joe on Purge night. *Steve Coulter as John Owens, Joe's father. He used to work with Joe at the factory, but is now gravely ill. *AzMarie Livingston as Bracka, a Purge mercenary hired by Jane. *Deneen Tyler as Lorraine Barbour, Jane's mother. *Joe Chrest as Ross Bailes, neighbor of Rick and Jenna. Season 2 Main *Derek Luke as Marcus Moore, an accomplished professional with a loving wife and a beautiful house whose seemingly perfect life is shattered when an assassin breaks into his house on Purge night. *Max Martini as Ryan Grant, a man who “spent his entire year precisely preparing for a massive once-a-year Purge heist with his long-time crew.” *Paola Núñez as Esme Carmona, a NFFA surveillance employee. *Joel Allen as Ben Gardner, a college student who goes out for the first time on Purge Night. Recurring *Rochelle Aytes as Michelle Moore, Marcus' second wife. *Denzel Whitaker as Darren Moore, a student of Cooke University. He is Marcus's son and Ben's classmate. *Connor Trinneer as Curtis, Esme's boss. *Charlotte Schweiger as Vivian Ross, Esme's co-worker. *Jonathan Medina as Tommy Ortiz, part of Ryan Grant's team. *Chelle Ramos as Sara Williams, part of Ryan Grant's team. *Jaren Mitchell as Doug Vargas, part of Ryan Grant's team. *Christine Dunford as Andrea Ziv, a corrupted police captain and former superior of Ryan, Tommy, Sara and Doug. *Danika Yarosh as Kelen Stewart, Ben's girlfriend and a pledge of Delta Tau Gamma at Cooke University. *Matt Shively as Turner, Ben's friend and a pledge of Delta Tau Gamma at Cooke University. *Lawrence Kao as Andy Tran, Ben's new friend at Cooke University. *Jay Ali as Sam Tucker, Marcus and Michelle's neighbor and April's husband. *Rachel G. Whittle as April Tucker, Marcus and Michelle's neighbor and Sam's wife. *Dave Maldonado as Clint, Marcus and Michelle's neighbor. He has a grudge against Marcus. *Devyn Tyler as Tonya, Marcus' first wife and Darren's mother. *Avis-Marie Barnes as Drew Adams, a professor at Cooke University. She helped Esme to walk out from darkness in the past. *Geraldine Singer as Alice Grant, Ryan's mother. Episodes | end1 = | color2 = #7BA19D | link2 = #Season 2 (2019) | start2 = }} Season 1 (2018) | Viewers = 1.39 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 693111 }} | Viewers = 1.27 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 693111 }} | Viewers = 1.13 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 693111 }} | Viewers = 1.13 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 693111 }} | Viewers = 0.93 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 693111 }} | Viewers = 1.01 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 693111 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 1.03 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 693111 }} | Viewers = 0.93 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 693111 }} | Viewers = 0.92 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 693111 }} | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = 0.99 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 693111 }} }} Season 2 (2019) | Viewers = 0.61 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 7BA19D }} | Viewers = 0.58 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 7BA19D }} | Viewers = 0.58 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 7BA19D }} | Viewers = 0.55 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 7BA19D }} | Viewers = 0.57 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 7BA19D }} | Viewers = 0.55 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 7BA19D }} | Viewers = 0.49 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 7BA19D }} | Viewers = | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 7BA19D }} | Viewers = | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 7BA19D }} | DirectedBy = | WrittenBy = | OriginalAirDate = | Viewers = | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 7BA19D }} }} Production Development A television series about the formation of the Purge was hinted at by DeMonaco. The series would possibly deal with how the New Founding Fathers were voted to office after overthrowing the U.S. Government during an economic collapse and social unrest and how they ratified the 28th Amendment of the U.S. Constitution as well as devising the Purge. In May 2017, it was reported that USA Network will premiere the series in 2018. The series premiered on September 4, 2018. On November 6, 2018, USA Network renewed the show for a second season which premiered on October 15, 2019. Casting On February 26, 2018, it was announced that Gabriel Chavarria and Jessica Garza were cast as Miguel and Penelope Guerrero. In March 2018, Amanda Warren and Colin Woodell were cast as Jane Barbour and Rick Betancourt. In April 2018, Lili Simmons, Hannah Emily Anderson, Lee Tergesen and William Baldwin were cast as Lila Stanton, Jenna Betancourt, Joe and David Ryker. In May 2018, Fiona Dourif was cast as Good Leader Tavis. In June 2019, Derek Luke, Max Martini, Paola Núñez, and Joel Allen had been cast as series regulars for the second season. Filming Filming for the first season began May 2018. Reception Critical response On the review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the series has an approval rating of 41% based on 37 reviews, with an average rating of 5.51/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Bloated and boring, The Purge kills its own fleetingly fun premise and proves that not all stories work better on the small screen." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned a score of 44 out of 100 based on 13 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Ratings Season 1 | title2 = Take What's Yours | date2 = September 11, 2018 | rs2 = 0.5 | viewers2 = 1.27 | dvr2 = 0.6 | dvrv2 = 1.44 | total2 = 1.1 | totalv2 = 2.71 | title3 = The Urge to Purge | date3 = September 18, 2018 | rs3 = 0.4 | viewers3 = 1.13 | dvr3 = n/a | dvrv3 = n/a | total3 = n/a | totalv3 = n/a | title4 = Release the Beast | date4 = September 25, 2018 | rs4 = 0.4 | viewers4 = 1.13 | dvr4 = n/a | dvrv4 = n/a | total4 = n/a | totalv4 = n/a | title5 = Rise Up | date5 = October 2, 2018 | rs5 = 0.4 | viewers5 = 0.93 | dvr5 = 0.5 | dvrv5 = 1.19 | total5 = 0.9 | totalv5 = 2.12 | title6 = The Forgotten | date6 = October 9, 2018 | rs6 = 0.4 | viewers6 = 1.01 | dvr6 = 0.4 | dvrv6 = 1.01 | total6 = 0.8 | totalv6 = 2.02 | title7 = Lovely Dark and Deep | date7 = October 16, 2018 | rs7 = 0.4 | viewers7 = 1.03 | dvr7 = n/a | dvrv7 = n/a | total7 = n/a | totalv7 = n/a | title8 = The Giving Time Is Here | date8 = October 23, 2018 | rs8 = 0.3 | viewers8 = 0.93 | dvr8 = n/a | dvrv8 = n/a | total8 = n/a | totalv8 = n/a | title9 = I Will Participate | date9 = October 30, 2018 | rs9 = 0.4 | viewers9 = 0.92 | dvr9 = n/a | dvrv9 = n/a | total9 = n/a | totalv9 = n/a | title10 = A Nation Reborn | date10 = November 6, 2018 | rs10 = 0.4 | viewers10 = 0.99 | dvr10 = n/a | dvrv10 = n/a | total10 = n/a | totalv10 = n/a }} Season 2 | title2 = Everything Is Fine | date2 = October 22, 2019 | rs2 = 0.2 | viewers2 = 0.58 | dvr2 = 0.3 | dvrv2 = 0.58 | total2 = 0.5 | totalv2 = 1.16 | title3 = Blindspots | date3 = October 29, 2019 | rs3 = 0.2 | viewers3 = 0.58 | dvr3 = 0.3 | dvrv3 = 0.57 | total3 = 0.5 | totalv3 = 1.15 | title4 = Grief Box | date4 = November 5, 2019 | rs4 = 0.2 | viewers4 = 0.55 | dvr4 = 0.3 | dvrv4 = 0.55 | total4 = 0.5 | totalv4 = 1.10 | title5 = House of Mirrors | date5 = November 12, 2019 | rs5 = 0.2 | viewers5 = 0.57 | dvr5 = | dvrv5 = | total5 = | totalv5 = | title6 = Happy Holidays | date6 = November 19, 2019 | rs6 = 0.2 | viewers6 = 0.55 | dvr6 = | dvrv6 = | total6 = | totalv6 = | title7 = Should I Stay or Should I Go | date7 = November 26, 2019 | rs7 = 0.2 | viewers7 = 0.49 | dvr7 = | dvrv7 = | total7 = | totalv7 = | title8 = Before the Sirens | date8 = December 3, 2019 | rs8 = | viewers8 = | dvr8 = | dvrv8 = | total8 = | totalv8 = }} Accolades Home media The ten episodes of the first season were released on DVD and Blu-ray in Region 1 on January 8, 2019. References External links * * Category:2010s American horror television series Category:2018 American television series debuts Category:Dystopian television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Horror drama television series Category:The Purge Category:Television programs based on films Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:USA Network shows Category:Television series scored by Tyler Bates Category:Television series scored by Joanne Higginbottom